Season 2 (Reversion)
by Dimension Cupid
Summary: Parings are inside, and it probably sucks, but please read and review. Derek and his team set off on adventure with their parents, and digimon partners. The timeline been altered. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. I don't own Digimon.
1. The Start of a New Journey

It started out as a normal snow day. Derek was at city beach, with his friends, when 7 objects came falling from the sky. "Is everyone alright?!" Derek shouted, after the smoke cleared. "Yeah, but what just happened?" Zackery asked. "Meteors?" Jay asked, as lights came out of the holes, "OK, maybe not." when they reached out to grab the strange lights, they objects turned into 6 D-Archs. "Next thing you know, a title wave comes crashing down on us," Dere said, just as a tidal wave appears, "I WAS BEING SARCASTIC!" The seven kids got swallowed up by the wave. When Derek woke up, he first noticed they were in a cave. "Is everyone here?" Derek asked. Derek was wearing a red hoodie, blue jeans, and his Sovereign Fighter morpher (he had just gotten his memory back, when he created a fake one for halloween, that became real). "We're all present and accounted for," Matthew said. Matthew was wearing an orange hoodie, and blue jeans. Jasmine was wearing blue hoodie, and jeans. Zack was wearing a yellow hoodie, and khakis. Jayden was wearing a purple hoodie, and gray sweatpants. Rebecca was wearing a pink hoodie, and blue jeans. Jae was wearing a green hoodie, and blue jeans. "We're here too," a voice said. There was a veemon at Derek's feet, a Gatomon with Rebecca, a Terriermon with Jae, a Lopmon with Jayden, a patamon with Zack, a Gabumon with Jasmine, and an Agumon with Matthew.

"What's going on here?" a voice asked. The 7 kids turned around to see Tai, Agumon, Gatomon, and Patamon. "This is awkward," Derek mumbled, "Hi, we just decided to take shelter here, until those Dark Rings are gone." Right before Tai asked, Veemon said, "What's that digiegg doing here?" "Looks like it has the crest of courage. I'll try to pick it up," Tai said. When he tried, three lights came out of the egg. "They look like fireflies," Tai commented, as they shot up fast, "and really fast ones." "Those were the new digivices," Derek said. "How would you know that?" Tai asked. "We come from a universe where you're a TV show," Zack blurted out. "Dude, seriously. Now he's going to think we're insane," Matthew told him. "What's the future like?" Tai asked. "If we told you, you might try to change it. Things need to happen according to the timeline. If something gets altered, we may cease to exist," Jae explained. "Which means we need to meet the others," Derek said. They all started walking til they spotted the digidestined, and then went back to the cave. "So Davis has to lift the digiegg of courage, because he's one of the new digidestined," Tai repeated some of Derek's explanation. Derek nodded, then the day went as it was supposed to. Well... almost.

"How'd I get on bottom if I came out with you guys." Derek asked. "Can somebody explain who this is?" Izzy asked. "Let's skip to the part about us being from a different multiverse, and leave it at that," Jasmine said. "How about somebody explains how our digimon came out, while everyone else's didn't," Jayden pointed out. On top of the desk sat, Salamon and Tokomon, on the floor was Chibimon, Terriermon, Lopmon, Koromon, and Tsunomon. "I have no idea what to expect from this. By the way, what are we going to do about living arrangements?" Derek asked. "Somebody can stay at my house. My mom knows all about the digimon," TK said. "Alright, how about Zack and Matthew stay with T.K. Rebecca, Jae, and I will stay with the Kamiya's, and you two can stay with Yole," Derek suggested. Since no one else had any better ideas, they went with his. "Derek, is it really wise to stick Salamon and I with our mother?" DemiVeemon whispered. "Better than nothing. As long as your not a bottomless pit," Derek replied. "What about hiding us?" Salamon asked. "You guys can pass off as stuffed animals easily. No need to hide you, and we can sneak some food in for you," Rebecca said. "As long as it's not from our mom. She's really bad at cooking," Tai said. "She had Izzy running to the bathroom during the Diaborumon attack," Derek informed the others. "How about you cook than, Derek," Terriermon suggested. "Derek? Cook? You're joking right?" Jae asked. "Could he be any worse than our mom?" Kari retorted.

The next day, Derek and his friends met up in the park. "So we can't interfere with what the digidestined are going through?" Lopmon asked. "Not with anything in the digital world, but we can in the real world. Remember, Davis and Kari still need to get together. We just need to make sure T.P. isn't the only one to follow Kari to the Dark Ocean," Derek said. "Just one question; why do you sound like Davis?" Rebecca asked.

"Before we got our memories back, I thought what it would be like, if I was his son, not knowing I actually was, and started acting like him."


	2. Enter the Dark Ocean

They were all starting school today, when Derek noticed Kari was spacing out. "Hey, Kari-" he started. Than she jumped a little when he put his hand on her shoulder. "Sorry Derek. I thought you were someone else," Kari said. "Who'd you think I was?" Derek asked. "Hey guys! The principle said anybody late would have to scrape gum. So let's hurry," Davis told us before she could answer. After we got to lunch, Derek started getting chased by all the girls. "Why are they chasing me? I'm not even attractive," Derek muttered as he ran to the roof. Just as he got to his class's door, the bell rang. A little later, Derek checked to make sure everything's alright with Kari, when she started fritzing out. "Kari!" TK shouted. After Davis finally looked, Kari was back to solid, and almost fainted. Derek caut her and took her into the hallway.

"This isn't good," Derek muttered loud enough for Kari to hear. "What do you mean not good?" Kari questioned. "Your getting pulled into a place that my friends and I fear and hate. We call it the-" Derek wasn't able to finish his sentence, because the hallway suddenly became dark, "Speaking of witch." Scubamon peaked around the corner, and started crawling towards them, as they ran. "How can you see them now, and not the black water in class?" Kari asked. "He must've senssed me naer you right after he tried dragging you in the first time. He has a personal grudge against me," he responded.

"Who's 'he', and where was he dragging me?" she asked as they stopped running.

"You don't need to know. You aren't going to meet him." The last bell of the day rang a few hours later. Derek started to walk home with Kari and Veedra (his Demiveemon), when they got dragged into the Dark Ocean. "Derek, why are we getting dragged in when he knows I can stop him?" Veedra asked. "You can Armor digivolve, but your still not a match for him yet. He wants to kill us before we are even close to being strong enough to beat him," Derek said as he looked around, "And what's with that symbol on this sign? It looks sort of like Ophanimon's mixed with the one on Susanoomon." They went inside to find a digiegg on the counter, with the same symbol. "Looks kind of like the digiegg of courage," Kari said, "Why don't you try, Derek?" "I'm not worthy of whatever power that thing gives. You try it first," Derek said. Kari tried, but failed. "Your turn," she told Derek. He tried lifting it up, but couldn't get it to budge even when he tried to use all his might, he fell backwards. "It's no use. Veedra, any ideas on what the crest is?" Derek asked. "I remember something about a Legendary Royal Knight, but it's just a myth," Veedra stated. "Now what? We're stuck, we can't lift the only thing that could probably get us out, and we have someone wanting to murder us," Kari wined. "Well, best tell you who I really am, since we can't tell the others. My birth name is Daniel Motomiya. I'm Davis' son, and I was once a Power Ranger. Your team helped inspire me to do what I can to help others," Derek said, as the digiegg started to faintly glow.

"What's it like having Davis as a father?"

"You mean finding out that he's your father, than having your memory erased? It's great, I get to try and help him out with his relationship, or lack thereof, and he never has to know who I really am."

"You didn't know he was your father?"

"I was adopted; we all were. We each had a parent from the digidestined. Rebecca and I have Davis as our father, Jae's Tai and Sora's son, Zack's TK's son, and Matthew's Yolie's son."

"Should you even be telling me this?"

"I told Tai about everyone's Families, but his."

"Why do you think you couldn't lift up the egg?"

"I can't pick it up because I'm not a knight. Even though my morpher says I am."

"Should we go to the beach now?" Veedra (who mysteriously digivolved) asked. "How 'bout you tell us how you digivolved," Derek told him. Veedra pointed at the digiegg that was now the only light in this world.

Meanwhile, in the computer room, the others were waiting for Kari, when Gatomon came in. "Kari and Derek disappeared," she told them. They were shocked, than all of a sudden, the computer showed a portal to the Dark Ocean. "What is that place?!" Davis' team asked. "It's called the Dark Ocean. It's a place that every digidestined fear. Derek had a theory that it was made from the Dark Cave that Matt and Sora were dragged into," Rebecca told them. "We need to get in there," Davis said. "NO!" Derek's team said. "Why not! I can feel Kari and Derek in there, and they're in trouble!"Davis countered. "No time to figure out how you can sense them. Even if you're right, which you probably are, if we go in there, we're all dead, and that leaves no one to protect the digital world," Jae said. "Even if that's true, we still need to go and help our friends," Codey spoke. Davis' team pointed their D3's at the computer screen, and went to the Dark Ocean.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE ALL DOING HERE!?" Derek yelled after seeing them. " **HAHAHAHA! So, all the digidestined are finally here! Now I can destroy you all at once!** " a giant digimon with an octopus head said. "This is the guy you were telling me about?" Kari asked. "His name is Dragomon. If not for the Dark Ocean, he would've destroyed the digital world," Derek growled. "Now would be a great time for that digiegg we saw back at that place," Veedra said. "We'll go and get it, you guys stay here and try to hold him off till we get back," Derek instructed Davis' team. They agreed, and started battling Dragomon. Back at the restaurant, it was Derek's turn once again to lift the digiegg, but before he could, one of Dragomon's tentacles, tear off the roof. Derek and his team looked up to see Kari and the others gripped by Dragomon. "You guys need to armor digivolve quick," Derek told the digimon.

"Patamon, Armor Digivolve to...Pegasusmon, The Flying Hope!"

"Gatomon, Armor Digivolve to... Nefertimon, The Angel of LIght!"

"Veemon, Armor Digivolve to...Raidramon, The Storm of Friendship!" They called as they armor digivolved. "We'll be back," Sally (Rebecca's Salamon) called. Derk than tried lifting the digiegg being lighter than last time, but still not enough. "I don't get it. It was glowing earlier," he said. " **A child like you could never obtain such great power as the digiegg of Dimensions! It was meant for those worthy of being called a V-Knight!** " Dragomon told them. "You're wrong!" Jasmine yelled. "Derek was always a good leader, friend, and he'd make a great knight!" Matthew added. "He never gave up on us so we aren't going to give up on him!" the rest of Derek's team shouted. "You're right. I never did give up, and I was willing to look past others faults, but not mine. I'm done denying what I did! I'm not that person anymore, and I except that I did those things!" Derek yelled. The digiegg, Derek's D-Arch, and his chest began to glow with the same light, as Raidramon dedigivolved. "This is the true power of what humans and digimon can accomplish!" Derek and Veedra said at the same time, as the digiegg appeared in Derek's hand. "Digi-Armor Energize!" Derek shouted. "Veemon, Armor Digivolve to...Royal Veedramon, the Legendary Knight of Dimensions!" Veedra shouted. " **THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE A MYTH!** " Dragomon screamed. "YOU'LL PAY FOR HURTING MY FRIENDS AND FAMILY!" Veedra warned, in a deep voice. "Go teach him a lesson!" Derek ordered. "Right!" Veedra responded, as he slashed at dragomon's tentacles holding the digidestined.. "Who is this guy?!" Davis asked. "Royal Veedramon, he's a Mega level; his attacks are V-Knight Blade, Dimensional Gate of Doom, and Trans vortex," Zack read off his D-Arch. "Like Dragomon said, 'I thought he was just a myth'." Terriermon told them. "V-Knight Blade!" Royal Veedramon called out as he destroyed Dragomon. The digidestined returned home with knowing the Dark Ocean's gate was stronger than before. "That form was awesome!" Davis exclaimed. "But it's really powerful, not to mention, it took a lot of energy from me for some reason. We should ask Izzy in the morning," Derek said as he yawned.

When Derek collapsed straight on Tai's bed, Tai finally came in and saw this. "What's going on here? Why does Derek seem like he was fighting VenomMyotismon by himself?" he asked (only thing I could think of that's equivalent to getting stepped on by a zord). "We're not sure. One minute he was doing just fine, and than after he used that digiegg, he's like a zombie. We're going to talk to Izzy about it tomorrow," Rebecca told him. "Good thing we don't have school tomorrow. I'll let the other digidestined know," Kari told them. "Kids, dinner's ready!" Mr.s Kamiya called. "AH!" they all screamed, "We forgot about dinner!"


	3. Digieggs, Crests, and Two Trials Down

After they all had breakfast (after a whole night of the newcomers throwing up), they all had a Digidestined Meeting at Izzy's house. "So you were in this world of darkness, when Dragomon attacked you, and Derek got exhausted after using a digiegg that let Veedra armor digivolve to a Legendary Royal Knight?" Matt summed up.

"Not only were his D-Arch and digiegg glowing, but his chest was too," Davis pointed out. All the digidestined were ether surprised that he noticed something like that, or the fact that Derek had unlocked his very own crest.

"Davis, are you sure it was coming from his chest?" Izzy asked.

"Positive, and it was the same crimson colour too." The older digidestined were staring at each other with a glimmer of hope. If Derek had unlocked his power, they should be able to as well.

"Honestly, I don't remember anything past the point of having the digiegg in my hand. It appeared after I accepted myself for who I was," Derek told them.

"What was the crest's name?" Joe asked.

"The Crest of Dimensions," a voice behind Izzy told them, "I was asked by some friends of Derek's team to test them and you new digidestined."

"GENNI!" all the older digidestined exclaimed.

"You don't have to be so loud you know. It's still really early," Derek and Veedra mumbled.

"It's 10 am. If you woke up earlier, like you were supposed to, I'd agree with you two," Davis stated.

"Shut up dad," Derek said, before realizing what he said, "I MENT DAVIS!" "I-d-w… What?!" Davis stammered.

"Note to self, never let Derek get too tired. He spoils everything," Derek's teammates say.

"You mean I have a son? How is this even possible? I'm only 12, I can't handle being a parent!" Davis exclaimed.

"You think it wasn't tempting to tell you? I can't believe I kept that _this_ long," Tai said.

"So who's the lucky girl who gets Davis to steal their heart?" TK said.

"Shut it TO!" Davis and Derek say at the same time. Everyone is startled by this event, and Sora was the one to break the silence, "I can actually see the resemblance now." Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"Am I going crazy, or does Rebecca sort of look like Kari?" Mimi said with the travelers flinching.

"Memes, you've been crazy since we met you," Tai stated.

"Memes? Are you two dating or something?" Jae asked worryingly.

"No, it's just a nickname that only Tai prefers to use," Sora said with a little bit of doubt.

"Alright, I'm calling it. Two free lessons of cooking says Matt, Tai, Sora and Mimi are in an aquard love square," Derek whispers to Davis.

"You're so on, and if you're wrong, you have to teach me how I should ask a girl out on a date," Davis says.

"Deal," he responded, and they shook hands (Derek ended up the winner).

"Please tell me you two didn't just bet on love," said Rebecca.

"Let's get back to the matter at hand here. Why did Derek pass out after unleashing an awsome digimon?" Davis asked.

"I think it may he to deal with the fact Derek's crest is a new one. And he used it to power the digiegg which caused the crest to draw it's main energy from Derek in order to take a physical form and power the digiegg at the same time," Izzy told them.

"That would be true if he didn't use it before to power his zords back than," Genni told them.

"Maybe it was the combined data of the digiegg and crest that made that form available, but only once. Plus the negative energy around it was keeping it week, so it had to feed off of the positive data particles in order to work, so it had to get a boost from the crest," Derek explained.

"Could you explain that in a way that makes sense to us?" Rebecca said.

"Let's use Jasmine and Matthew for example. Matthew is the fire, or positive energy, and Jasmine's the ice, or negative energy. The water surrounded by the ice becomes ice, and then the fire helps melt the ice, to fix the balance of power," Jayden translated.

"Well, I better get back to work now, I'll see you kids later," Genni said as he broke the connection.

"So what do we do now? That digiegg is completely balanced, and we now have a new digivolution that could defeat Ken," Davis said.

"Like I said before, it was only a one time digivolution," Derek reminded him, making him sad, "We also can't help you guys anymore. Your fight against Ken is a fixed point in time. The fact that I was there when Dragomon pulled Kari in, already altered the timeline a little."

* * *

Later that day, Genni did indeed test the new teams. First thing they noticed was that Curtis, Willis, and Ken were there. "Been a long time, Oliver," Derek told his "brother".

"Would've come sooner, but I had to help a beautiful women cross the street."

"Mind telling us why Ken's here?" Davis asked.

"I'm wondering more on the fact that willis is here," Curtis responded, "with both of his partners, it seems." Everyone than noticed both willis's Terriermon and his Lopmon were here.

"I guess the virus in Diaboromon didn't get in him in this timeline," Derek stated.

"Shut up you idiot! We're not supposed to tell them about that stuff!"

"Than explain how Ken isn't the Digimon Emperor anymore!"

"How should I know! Ijust got here!"

"I don't even know how it happened. I woke up this morning, and all the sudden, I was cured," Ken told us, his voice soft and gentle.

"Ahem!" Genni got their attention, "I believe I might know the answer, but I would like this to be apart of the tests."

"Let me guess, the berres of knowledge have to answer," said Derek.

"Correct," the young adult replied.

"That was around the the time the full effects of the deletion of the dark ocean was," Jayden mumbled.

"And if that's true… Ken, have you been to the Dark Ocean?" Cody asked.

"Yes, that's where I got my Dark Digivice," the boy genius replied, "But when I used it to get here, it was white with a plum grip."

"The Dark Ocean must've been the main reason you became the emperor, and when it was destroyed, so was the evil inside of you."

"That's exactly what happened, but Ken and Davis will have to take their test somewhere else. It might be familiar to all of you, except Willis," Genni told them.

"Wait! You don't mean-" Derek started, than they next thing they new, "The Forbidden Valley of No Return!?"

"Gee, way to give us a heads up that you're actually using our friends!" Davis yelled.

"I understand my test, now Davis, It's Time To Meet Your's!" Ken exclaimed, calling the (fake) Deltamon.

"No," Davis hardly whispered, "not now. Why? After I just found out."

"Davis, are we sure they're are friends? It could be a trick again," Veemon stated.

"You're right. Genni would've put in the information he had found out in the Bakemon… That's it! Kari! How'd we first meet!

"You were hurt, and I gave you my neckerchief to help heal you," Kari replied.

"We're about to die, and all you can think of is asking questions!?" Yolie exclaimed.

"I get it now. My test is to know my friends well enough so that way I wont think of doing anything stupid," Davis mumbled, "Come and get me, Deltamon!" Davis picked up a metal pipe, which happened to be nearby, and charged toward "Deltamon".

"Davis!" everyone yelled. All the sudden Davis's D3 glowed.

"Veemon digivolve to… EXVeemon!" EXVeemon got in front of Davis and unleashed an attack, "VeeLaser!" the attack passed right through and hit the rocks behind the hologram. They were teleported back safely.

"You two did better than I expected," Genni told the two, "Though I didn't know you'd also add Kari's test into it."

"So what about the rest of us?" Yole asked.

"Well, I don't think Matthew, Curtis, Jasmine, and Rebecca need it anymore, and Derek passed his by picking up that digiegg. However, I have been requested to give a special task to Derek. Hope you all enjoy camping."


End file.
